


人去成空

by OceansBreeze



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:27:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22264852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OceansBreeze/pseuds/OceansBreeze
Relationships: Hound/Mirage
Kudos: 1





	人去成空

幻影这个从小娇生惯养的小少爷这次是第一次在全寄宿制军校生活。家长是凭借着家里的权势挤破了头才把他送进去了，幻影当然知道不能辜负了家长望子成龙的迫切心情，于是满口答应下来然后自觉地搬着行李到学校报到去了。  
然而就在新学校的第一天，他就遇上了麻烦。  
“哟，新来的？交保护费了没？”课间幻影在校园里溜达准备熟悉一下新环境的时候突然不知打哪里冒出来几个气势汹汹的学生，人高马大的样子一看就是到是军品，而那几个学生似乎就是冲着幻影来的。  
虽然幻影是个富二代，但他绝对不是那种我们所想象的纨绔子弟，对于家长给的零用钱幻影向来是精打细算，而自打记事起到现在他去油吧或者是K歌的次数，他拌着指头数都数得清。  
“我我我……我没多少钱，仅仅够我这个月的生活费，没有多余的了……”幻影小心翼翼地后退尽量不要招惹到这群家伙。之前他听同学说这个学校有很大一部分家里有权有势而且不务正业的学生，老师们想管都不敢管。  
跟地球学校里的小混混一样，这几个家伙见幻影不给钱，立刻摆出了要打人的样子，此时幻影只能暗自后悔当年没有听家长的话去学一些防身术，现在估计只有挨打的份儿了，最要命的是这一块地儿附近还没人……恩，就算是有人估计也不太可能见义勇为学雷锋（？）来救他的。想到这里，幻影都快要吓哭了。  
就在幻影真的快要哭出来甚至都准备求那几个家伙给他点时间写遗书的时候，突然传来了一个严厉的呵斥声：“你们几个，围在这里干什么呢？！”  
那几个家伙微微散开一些然后扭过头去，然后愣住了。幻影循着声音传来的方向看过去，见到一个干部样子的学生正一手叉腰一手指着那群打劫自己的家伙。  
那个学生涂着军绿色的涂装，右肩膀上还装着一个银亮的肩炮。此时那肩炮已经预热并开始运转，似乎在下一秒都会发射出杀伤力强大的炮弹。他的表情沉着而镇定，很明显是个性格稳重的塞星人，而且也不是第一次这样面对恃强凌弱的校园小混混。  
在学校用不着这样大打出手吧……？  
“他渣的，是那个学生会会长（这……笔者只是搬过来用……）！”其中一个大叫起来，然后那几个家伙就跟见到涡轮狐狸的石油兔子一样一溜烟儿跑远了。  
“嘿，新来的，你还好吗？”确定那几个家伙不会再过来捣乱以后，那个学生向幻影走近了几步。  
幻影心有余悸地向那几个家伙逃跑的方向看了看，然后哇地哭了出来。  
“喂，别哭了，再哭我可要打你了哦！”那个学生上前几步安慰地拍了拍幻影的背。  
幻影好不容易止住了哭泣，抹了抹满是清洗液的脸和光学镜，嗫嚅着对那个被称作学生会会长的塞星人说：“谢谢……”  
军绿色塞伯坦人突然笑了起来：“哈哈，这就对了，哭什么啊。”说着突然变戏法一般不知从哪里摸出块能量糖果哄小孩儿一般（？？）塞进幻影嘴里。“不用谢我，这是我们身为学生会应该做的。我就是看不惯他们欺负新来的学生！”他的脸上挂着一种让人看到之后能感到很安心、浑身能瞬间放松下来的笑容，这笑容有那一瞬间突然让幻影觉得站在眼前的这个学生就像自己的哥哥，而自己就是个被安慰的不懂事的弟弟。“我已经用内置通讯把这件事情报告给老师了，估计他们一时半会儿不会再来也不能再来啦。对了，我叫探长，新来的你叫什么？”  
“幻影。”幻影简短地回答。  
就这样幻影和探长成了好朋友。攀谈中幻影了解到，探长所在的年级比自己的年级高出好几届，而且过几年就要毕业了。幻影曾问过他毕业后的志愿，探长只是摇摇头说还没想好呢。于是幻影就说自己毕业以后想要继承家长的事业，还说要雇探长去当私人保镖兼秘书。探长哈哈大笑着回答，那就恭敬不如从命咯。

有一段时间没看见探长了呢。  
幻影这么想着把数据板放在桌子上，并拒绝继续去背那些该死的资料。一晃自己已经入学这么久了啊，时间过得如此之快，就在自己不知不觉中溜走了。  
话说，探长去哪了呢？他自言自语着。  
“啊喂，幻影，该去饭堂吃饭了哟，要不要我给你抢个位置？”飞过山风风火火地从教室后排跑到幻影身旁然后停了下来。  
恩，没有探长的这段时间一直是和飞过山一起玩耍的，不过要是探长知道了会不会生气啊？  
幻影伸了懒腰，觉得一种莫名其妙的感觉涌上心头，说不出这是什么感觉，就是一种很舒服或者是暖洋洋的感觉，但隐约掺杂着一些失落感，就像丢了什么重要的东西一样。  
“喂喂，幻影？！你到底去不去吃饭，再不去吃我们这一顿就没饭可吃了！”飞过山近乎声嘶力竭的吼叫把幻影拉回了现实。  
“去去去，当然去吃，你先去帮我占个座位我等会儿就去啊。”幻影有些慌张地把桌子上的数据板收好，飞过山有些不满地嘟哝了一声“一会儿你得帮我买单”然后就以在运动会上百米冲刺的速度跑了出去。  
出乎预料的是幻影在食堂看见到了探长。  
“最近怎么没见到你啊？”幻影把餐盘放到探长对面，和他寒暄起来，飞过山在他身边停下，抛下一句：“你们慢慢聊我就不凑热闹了。”然后就知趣地端着自己的餐盘坐到一边去了。  
“呐，下学期我就要进入毕业班了，我得为升学奋斗啊。”探长喝了一口杯子里的能量液解释道。“校领导考虑到因为我即将进入升学阶段便把我叫去了办公室，建议我辞退学生会会长的职务。我最开始是拒绝的，说如果我辞职的话就没有人帮助那些被欺负的同学了啊。于是校领导想了想跟我说那你就找一个合适的同学代替你吧。”说到这里探长顿了顿，“当时我就不假思索地回答那好啊就让幻影来接替我吧，我让现任副会长和其他学生会的同学们多帮帮他。——所以幻影，下学期你就接替我当这个会长咯，多跟着你的学哥学姐们学着点儿！”  
于是幻影接替了探长的职位，并在其他同学的协助下把学生会搞得井井有条，探长见此也放心地去备战毕业考试了。  
毕业后探长和幻影断了联系。他们再次联系上就是在内战爆发以后了——他们都加入了汽车人的队伍，并且又在机缘巧合下成为了搭档。【笔者才不会说是大哥“故意”这么做的呢==】  
再后来，他们又与其他许多战友跟随擎天柱来到了地球。  
地球真的是一个美丽的星球。来到这个星球后，探长立刻因为对地球的爱好跟爵士和浪花走得挺近，每次幻影见到三个轮子围在一起讨论地球上的国际时事新闻或者是打完霸天虎要去哪个地方玩，就莫名有一种不舒服的感觉。  
后来听斯派克说，用地球人的说法，这种感觉叫“吃醋”。  
终于有一天，幻影忍不住去找斯派克吐了一上午的苦水。“唉，斯派克，你说我该怎么办啊！”一口气把憋在芯里的苦闷全都吐出来了，幻影不但没感到好些，反而感到更难受了。  
“想开点，幻影，你总不能让探长只跟你在一起吧。”斯派克听后略微沉思了一会儿就开始给幻影灌“心灵鸡汤”（喂喂那会儿有这个词吗？）。“虽然是搭档，但探长也有他自己的爱好，他也应该有跟自己志同道合的小伙伴嘛。”  
幻影自己倒忘记了当时是用了什么方式结束了和斯派克的谈话。但有一点值得自己肯定的是——探长似乎不太在意继续保持和自己的友情了。  
终于有一天幻影忍不住找到了探长。  
“啥，你说我不理你了？哈哈哈……小幻影你你太天真了，我第一次发现你居然还这么可爱啊。”探长听了幻影的抱怨后摇了摇幻影的肩膀然后哈哈大笑起来，这笑声让幻影听着感到很不舒服。  
“不要再这么叫我！”幻影面带愠色地打掉了探长搭在自己肩膀上的手。“你还想不想继续跟我做朋友了？如果不想就直说，你跟爵士和浪花一块儿玩儿去吧，我没意见！”  
探长被幻影的突然反应吓了一跳，很明显他根本没想到自己的朋友会这么做。他有些茫然地看着这样的幻影，感到大脑模块似乎有些卡顿：“你到底要干什么？”  
“不干什么，跟你划清界限。”幻影简单明了地说出了自己的来意。  
然后没等探长说完，扭头变形成载具开走了。  
之后幻影再也没找探长说过一句话。

数年之后。  
主恒星收敛了光芒变得渐渐暗淡，正静静地居于天际，这预示着它即将落下，随之而来的便会是塞伯坦的黑夜。  
空中遥远的星云已经若隐若现，来自远方的那些不知名的恒星正散发着点点微光。却不知，究竟有多少的恒星，在光芒到达塞伯坦之前，就已经永远地消失在这广袤而空阔的宇宙空间中。  
幻影保持着载具形态疯狂地以最大速度在汽车人陵墓前的一片空地上来回兜着圈子，车轮碾过之处留下两道发黑的痕迹，同时卷起一阵烟尘和碎石，此时他芯里乱成了一团麻。  
他终究是累了，停了下来。  
地面已经铺满凌乱不堪的车辙印，夹杂着碎石。  
“对不起探长，那天我不该和你说那些气话，你原谅我好吗？……”幻影的发生器哽咽了。  
但之后是无声的回应。  
幻影张了张嘴，却什么也没说出口，他双腿一软，瘫坐在地上哭了起来。  
可这一次没有人走到他身边拍着他的背安慰他说：“喂，别哭了，再哭我可要打你了哦！”


End file.
